Ice Breakers
by Rosie2009
Summary: Diana's got another obsession: "Ice Breakers" chewing gum. Batman x Wonder Woman or Bruce Wayne x Diana Prince. Nothing belongs to me in DC Comics. Read and review!
"Diana. Stop chewing that gum. I am trying to study these monitors," Bruce said angrily. She had drove him to the end of his rope with this certain obsession. As if her phone one wasn't bad enough, ever since Bruce gave her a piece of gum after she had so innocently asked what it was, she had been munching on the stuff nonstop. Diana looked at him with that same innocence now. He had been trained to be aware of everything around him, and unfortunately, he was hyper-aware around Diana. Which led to being hyper-aware to her bubble gum. Which ultimately lead to his great frustration over her loud chewing and bubble blowing.

"Why, Bruce? Am I getting on your nerves? Maybe you need some stress relief." Bruce glared, even though he knew she was immune to that treatment. She smirked and winked at him. He growled and lightly shook his head before he could fall victim to her seduction. Any time she wanted him to kiss her or spend time with her, she just turned on the "Flirty-Diana Button" as he liked to call it. Soon enough, she was in his face chewing that horrible "Ice Breakers" gum. He moved his head to see past her but she just moved her head with his.

"What are you doing?" he asked with the most control and irritation he could muster toward her. Diana just grinned and continued chewing. Bruce turned to her and pushed her back down into her seat. Then he continued his watch on all of the monitors. Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around his middle. He noticed she was still munching and was purposefully smacking louder with each chew.

"Frustrated yet?" Diana asked and he could hear the smirk. He straightened his back completely and tried to ignore her. Just as he was going to get back into his watch duty, he smelled peppermint and her breath was tickling his cheek. "I guess you don't want to play? Why is that I wonder. Am I bothering you?" Bruce tried not to pay any attention to her heavenly smell as she hovered behind him and her hands rand down his shoulders and on his chest.

"No, you're not bothering me. Are you trying?" He heard Diana chuckle as she wrapped her arms around his neck from the back.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He suddenly turned around to her, intending to surprise her. When he turned, though, she was right there in his face. He automatically looked down at her lips and realized she was biting the lower one ever so slightly. He was glad that he was wearing his cowl or she would be even more seducing than she was trying to be at that moment if she saw his eyes. Diana landed on the floor and ran her hands up and down his front. What ruined the moment was that she was still chewing on that darn gum. "Are you ticklish?" She skittered her fingers across the wide expanse of Kevlar around the bat. He simply narrowed his eyes. "I suppose not." She wrapped her arms around his torso again, pressing her front completely against his. Then she rested her chin on his chest while chomping. He let loose a small growl that vibrated throughout his upper body.

"Princess, we can't do this here. It's different here. We are not together unless it's just me and you."

"It is just me and you. Do you see anyone else?" Bruce quickly surveyed the room and realized that she was right.

"Someone could walk in on us."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. The only ones here are Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. The rest are off spending their time elsewhere. C'mon, Bruce. It isn't going to hurt anything. Besides, I know you want to." Diana had one eyebrow raised suggestively. Bruce sighed. This woman would be the death of him one day.

"Fine. But only for a-" As soon as he said that one word of confirmation, and before he could say anything else, she attacked his lips in a mind-blowing kiss. He slowly brought one hand up to the side of her face and another on her lower back. He felt her hands massage his chest. He growled a little then kissed her more deeply. Her tongue suddenly shoved its way into his mouth. Bruce responded by bringing his hand onto her hip and squeezing a bit. Then she broke away and her mouth went onto his jaw. Bruce sucked in a breath. She must have remembered that from one of their times at the cave. Except for now, she was the one doing it. She pushed the cowl back just enough to where she could reach some of his neck. One thing he didn't teach her though, was when she flicked her tongue out just a bit each time she placed her lips on his skin. He let her do this then he attacked her weak spot: that place right behind her ear. As soon as he did, he was rewarded with a throaty moan. She must've liked that. He continued in his assault. Soon he began to nibble it. She just grabbed his shoulders tighter until she finally pulled him over to her lips.

"Hey, Bats, you in the mood for- What do we have here?" Bruce and Diana immediately broke apart with surprised and horrified looks. Guess who was horrified. There was Flash filling up his cup of coffee with quite an amused look on his face. "Dude, looks like you scored a super-hot Amazon! Man, you gotta tell me how you did it. Did you use some sort of cologne? Maybe some-"

"Get out of here, Flash!" Diana yelled. Flash's eyes widened and when Bruce gave him the bat-glare he turned towards the door.

"Sorry! I'll just walk out and let you guys continue making out. Heh, heh. Bye!" Then he ran out the door full-speed. Diana turned to Bruce and smiled flirtatiously.

"Now, where were we?" Diana asked lustfully.

"I think- wait. Diana, why do I have gum in my mouth?" She just grinned one of her million-watt smiles.

"I might've shoved it in with my tongue while you were busy kissing me." Bruce narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Very stealthy. I like it. But you know, Princess, you're not the only one that can be sneaky." Diana sauntered close enough to him so that they were barely touching.

"Really? Can you now?" Bruce leaned closer to her.

"Try me." Then they engaged once again in the playful competition of "Who Can Shove Gum in the Other's Mouth without the Other Knowing."

 **Hello, everyone! I hope you guys liked it! If you want more BMWW, check out the following stories on my page: "Truth or Dare," "Wonder Bat," and "Selfies." Have a great day!**


End file.
